Missing Moments
by Haunted
Summary: After the third task, Harry disappeared. When he is found he has amnesia. Will his friends and family be able to help restore his memories? Or will Voldemort and his Death Eaters find him first?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of the other characters is not mine.

* * *

Prologue

Ginny sat quietly in an aluminum chair with fake leather on the seat and back and wondered how anyone endured the discomfort for the thing for any length of time. She sat with her hands in her lap and thought sadly about the events that had happened at the end of the previous school year.

The Tri-wizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts last year. You had to be 17 to enter, so that meant that only 7th year students could enter. That made a lot of the students angry. Many of the students that were underage tried their best to enter, but Dumbledore had thought of that. He put a spell around the Goblet of Fire that would ensure that no one underage was able to enter. Or so he thought. At the champion choosing ceremony only three champions would be chosen. One from each school involved in the tournament. Viktor Krum was the champion for Durmstrang, Fleur Delcour was the champion for Beauxbaton, and Cedric Diggory was the champion for Hogwarts. That should have been the end of it, but it wasn't. A fourth name emerged from the Goblet. Harry Potter had also been chosen for Hogwarts. Chaos erupted across the magical world.

Everyone was sure that Harry had submitted his name himself or he had gotten a 7th year to enter his name for him. Even Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, had believed that he had entered his own name. But that wasn't the case. Harry had not entered his submitted his name into the Goblet. Harry didn't want to be in the tournament. No one believed him though. The three tasks that the champions had to endure were very dangerous. For the first task, the champions had to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon. Of course, Harry had to get past the most dangerous dragon. The Hungarian Horntail. He did it though. He was magnificent. He summoned his broom and completed the task in record time. He was the fastest to retrieve his egg. That put him in first place. That was quite an accomplishment for him considering that he was the youngest champion in the tournament.

The 2nd task was more difficult. The champions had to retrieve what was taken from them that they would sorely miss. It ended up being a person. Viktor Krum had to retrieve Hermione (because they were kind of dating), Fleur had to retrieve her sister, Cedric had to retrieve Cho Chang (Who he was also dating), and Harry had to retrieve Ron. They had to swim deep down into the black lake. They only had1 hour. Harry used Gillyweed, which gave him gills so he could swim without having to come up for air. Even though Harry was the first to reach the people, he was last to return to the surface. He had taken them too seriously when they said that they only had 1 hour. He assumed that the people down there would die if they were left down there. Because of this, Harry was awarded 2nd place. They put him in a tie with Cedric Diggory for first place.

The final task involved a maze that the champions had to get through to retrieve the Tri-Wizard cup, which was located in the center. Cedric and Harry reached the cup at the same time. Harry had been hurt saving Cedric from an acromantula (a giant spider). Harry had told Cedric to take the cup so that the tournament would finally be over. Cedric wouldn't of course. He was walking away from the kind of fame that Hufflepuff deserved. He told Harry to take it. That he deserved it. Harry tried to talk Cedric into taking the cup, but he wouldn't. Finally Harry said they should take the cup together. It would still be a Hogwarts victory. He agreed. As the touched the cup, they disappeared. Everyone waited for a long time for them to appear. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Cedric appeared, without Harry. He wasn't moving. Dumbledore ran up to him and turned him over. Cedric looked into Dumbledore's eyes and whispered something to him before he passed out. Hagrid rushed him to the hospital wing as Dumbledore spoke in hushed terms to the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge. They ran toward the school with the tri-wizard cup in their hands. Harry had disappeared. The next day it was announced that Voldemort had returned and kidnapped Harry Potter. Dumbledore assured us that they would not stop searching for him. Harry Potter would be returned as soon as possible. It's been 3 months and they have been searching for him ever since with no luck. No one can locate him at all. Ginny cursed Voldemort silently. How could he have done this to Harry? Everyone was starting to think that Harry had been killed. Now most people believed that all that was going to be found was a body.

This hit Ginny hard. The boy that she had loved for years was missing and was presumed dead. Ron hasn't spoken to anyone since Harry disappeared. Hermione stays with her parents a lot. Fred and George have even quit goofing off. They're always so serious. Ginny's parents, Molly and Arthur, had rejoined the Order of the Phoenix and helped any way they could to help find Harry. Even if it was only a body, at least they could give him a proper burial. The people that Harry's disappearance hurt the most though were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Remus was always at Grimmauld Place trying to get Sirius out of his depression. Sirius name had finally been cleared. But, instead of happiness, there was nothing but despair. Sirius had been granted custody of Harry right before the 3rd task. Life couldn't have been better, but now this. Ginny only hoped that wherever Harry was, that he was alright and fighting to come back to them.

Sabrina Metcalf had just finished her shift at the hospital and was walking home. She loved to walk home. The weather was so nice that she hayed driving. Plus, the gas prices are so outrageous that it just doesn't pay to drive unless she absolutely has to. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost walked right past the person lying on the side of the road. She knelt down and gently turned him over.

"Sir? Are you all right?" she asked quietly. No response. She shook him a little harder this time. "Sir?" Still no response. She pulled out her phone and called 911. "Yes, I have an emergency here. I need an ambulance on the corner of Elm and Butler road. There's a man unconscious on the side of the road."

"An ambulance will be there in a few moments mam. As well as some police. I need you to stay with him until help arrives." Said the operator.

"I will. Thanks." Sabrina said as she reached down and checked his pulse. It was very faint. There was blood all over his head as well as most of his body. He was in very bad shape. As she moved the hair away from his eyes she saw that he was young, Couldn't be any older than 14 or 15 years old. She heard the siren of the ambulance coming in the distance. She looked up for a second before looking down at the young man. She tried again to wake him, but it was no use. He was unconscious. The ambulance pulled up and 2 paramedics jumped out of the vehicle. The paramedics bent down and began to work on the young man. "Has he woken up at all yet?"

"No. I checked his pulse and it was very faint. Can you help him?"

"I don't know. We'll have to get him to the hospital first. He's been through the ringer. It looks like he has 3 broken ribs as well as a broken arm and a broken leg. Looks like a head injury as well." The paramedic said as he and his partner put him on the stretcher. "Are you riding with us?"

"Yes." Said Sabrina as she was getting into the ambulance. She took the young mans hand and began to softly speak to him. "Don't worry young one. We'll get you to the hospital and you'll be good as new in no time." She brushed the fringe off of his face when she noticed that he had a scar shaped like a bolt of lightening on his forehead.

Dumbledore sat in his office going over in his head what Cedric had said to him 3 months ago. " He's back. Voldemort's back. He has Harry sir. He's going to kill him." Dumbledore felt sick. It's been 3 months and they no closer to finding Harry than they had been back then. What did Voldemort do? He didn't kill Harry. If he had, a body would have been found by now. Had Voldemort figured out what the prophecy entailed? Or had Harry escaped before Voldemort could kill him? There were too many questions. School was going to start again in 2 weeks time. It just didn't seem right that the school year would start without Harry. Dumbledore looked up, as there was a knock on his door. "Come in." he said and looked surprised when he saw who had entered his office. Sirius Black walked up to his desk with a determined look on his face. "I can't sit back anymore Albus. I have to help find Harry. Even if what we find is a body, I have to know either way. I can't continue on like this."

"I have an idea Sirius."

"I'm all ears."

"I think we should check the muggle world. It's time we released his picture to the muggle prime minister. Maybe if it's printed in the muggle papers something will turn up."

"I agree Albus. I'll go see the muggle prime minister." With that said Sirius walked out of Dumbledore's office with haste. Dumbledore thought that this would help tremendously. The more people that they have looking for Harry, the better the chances are that he will be found.

* * *

Here's the first chapter of my new story. Next chapter will come after I get some reviews!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of the characters do not belong to me

11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of the characters do not belong to me.

**Missing Moments**

**Chapter 2: Long, Long Way To Go**

Sabrina Metcalf got out of the ambulance quickly so that the paramedics could quickly rush the young man into the hospital. He didn't look good. Not at all. She was hoping against hope that he would be okay. Altough, in her heart she knew that he was faing a very difficult recovery. She silently watched as the paramedics rushed the boy to the operating room. She was waiting in the waiting room as she saw her best friend came running up to her.

"Sabrina!" she yelled franticly, "Why are your here? What's going on?"

"Oh Beth, you're not going to believe this. I was walking home after my shift when I noticed something on the side of the road. When I walked up to it I noticed that it was a young man." Beth put her hand over her open mouth in astonishment. "Who was it?"

"I don't know Beth. They were unconscious and unresponsive. I immediately called 911 and waited for the ambulance to arrive. As I was examining him I noticed that he was a teenager. He couldn't be any older than 14 or 15 years old."

"14 or 15? Do you know who he is?"

"No. He hasn't awoken yet, so I haven't been able to ask him. I just hope that he's going to be okay. He's in very bad shape. Going the paramedic's preliminary examination, he has a few broken bones, a severe head injury as well as quite a few deep cuts all over his body. It looks like he's been beaten and tortured."

"Oh no." said Beth. "You got to him in time Sabrina. He'll be fine. Doctor Murphy is the on call ER doctor. He's the best. He won't give up on him. Would you like me to wait with you?"

"No Beth. You have to get back to work and Mrs. Williams won't let you. You know that."

"I just got off of work Sabrina. I don't mind staying with."

"Are you sure Beth? It could be a long wait. Considering on how many injuries the boy has."

"I'm your best friend Sabrina. I wouldn't want to be any where else." Beth and Sabrina sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs as the boy was being operated on.

Sirius Black was pacing back and forth across the floor of his living room in Grimmauld Place as he waited for Dumbledore to return from the ministry. Dumbledore had gone there to talk with the minister of magic. They were going to start looking in the muggle world for Harry. Sirius turned around as he heard the sound of someone coming through the floo. Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace with a grim look on his face. "Oh no. He said no didn't he?" Sirius asked.

"On the contrary. He agreed. He assembled a team of Aurors and they have already started looking." Dumbledore said as he sat down on the couch.

"Then why do you have that look on your face?"

"I'm just worried. The longer he remains missing, the less likely it will be that we will find him alive." Sirius noticed the weary look on Dumbledore's face. Harry's disappearance had affected him just as bad as it did everyone else. Sirius was hoping against hope that Harry would be found alive and well. Sirius thought back to the day of the final task of the tri-wizard tournament.

Flashback:

_Sirius entered the common room of the Gryffindor dormitory and saw Harry pacing back and forth across the room._

_"What's wrong Harry?" Harry looked at Sirius with eyes that had seen too much. "I don't know Sirius. I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong today. I'm not ready for this Sirius. I'm only 14. How am I going to compete against 3 wizards that are of age in a maze with a bunch of dangerous obstacles in it?"_

_"Harry." Said Sirius," You will be fine. Look at how well you're doing in this tournament. You're the youngest champion and you're tied for first place with Cedric Diggory. You have surpassed everyone's expectations. I bet that the person who submitted your name is nervous right now. They never expected you to get this far, much less be in first place."_

_"That's just it Sirius. Who did put my name in? He still hasn't been caught and I can't shake the feeling the Voldemort has something to do with this. I never should have stopped you and Remus from killing Peter. If I had let you, he never would have escaped. He never would have returned to Voldemort."_

_"Don't say that Harry. If you hadn't stopped us, I wouldn't be free right now. I probably would have been given the dementor's kiss and been chucked back into azkaban. And we don't know if he returned to Voldemort."_

_"Come on Sirius." Said Harry with a knowing look in his eyes." You know that he found Voldemort and returned to him. The only question is what are they planning. I just know that something is going on and that Voldemort is involved."_

_"Harry," said Sirius,"Dumbledore would never let anything happen to you. Once this is over you can relax. Now, come on. It's time to head to the final task. You'll be okay." Harry nodded and followed Sirius out to the maze._

End Flashback.

"Sirius," said Dumbledore," Harry will be found. Count on that." Sirius nodded his head and went to the kitchen. Dumbledore's gaze followed Sirius as he left the room. Heaven help them, they needed to find Harry fast. Sirius wouldn't last much longer.

Sabrina and Beth were still waiting for news on the young man who had been brought into the hospital hours ago. Sabrina was starting got think that they hadn't been able to save the poor boy. He was in such bad shape. Sabrina and Beth looked up as Doctor Murphy entered the waiting room. Sabrina ran up to him. "How is he doctor? Did he survive?" Doctor Murphy held his hand up as Sabrina quieted down.

"Calm down Sabrina. I'm about to tell you how he is." As soon as Doctor Murphy saw that Sabrina was calm he started to tell her the condition of the young man. "Okay, first up. I managed to stabilize him. As you know, he had 3 broken ribs. One of the broken ribs had punctured his right lung, which caused some internal bleeding. We fixed that the best we could. Next, his right les was broken. He will need more surgery on that leg in the near future because the femur bone was broken. His left arm was broken as well. His spleen ruptured so we had to remove that. His left collarbone was broken, but that will heal relatively easily.We stitched up a particularly nasty cut on him right arm. What worries me the most is his head injury."

"Why is that Doctor Murphy?" asked Beth for Sabrina looked like she was going to cry.

"He has a closed head injury. He's not showing any signs that he is in there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he has slipped into a coma." Sabrina and Beth just stared at the doctor. This can't be right. "He's going to be okay though, right?" asked Sabrina.

"I don't know. He's in critical condition right now. I would like to ask you how you found him."

"Well, I was walking home when I saw something on the side of the road. We I got near it I saw that it was a person. I called 911 immediately. I don't know what happened to him."

"Okay. Next we have to find his family. Do you know who he is?"

"No doctor. I don't. How are we going to find them?"

"Right now the main concern is his recovery. I'm going to talk to the police to see if they have any ideas. You can go see him if you like. He's in the ICU unit. Excuse me." Sabrina and Beth watched him leave and then headed to the boy's room. As they reached the room he was in Sabrina gasped. The boy looked terrible. He had his right leg in a cast that covered his entire leg. It was raised 6 inches above the bed in traction. His left arm had a cast on it as well as being in a sling. His chest was covered in a tight bandage that went around hid whole torso. He had bandages wrapped around his head as well. He had a tube down his through to help him breathe and a tube in his nose that fed him food through a tube. There was an IV needle inserted into his right hand that was constantly injecting antibiotics into his blood so that he wouldn't get an infection. Sabrina sat down next to him and took hold of his right hand. He didn't react at all. "It's too soon." She thought. He's in a coma. He's not going to wake up. She looked at his face sadly. "What happened to him Beth? How did he get like this?"

"I don't know Sabrina. We'll just have with the to hope that he wakes up soon and can give us the answer to that question." Beth said. "If he can give the police a description of who did this to him, maybe the police can catch them and put them away for a very long time." Beth was just grasping at straws, but she had to say something that would cheer up her friend. Sabrina stayed with the young man the rest of the night.

Everyday she came to visit him during her breaks and when she got off of work. It was almost a week later when Sabrina and Beth were sitting with the young man that the police officer that she talked to the night that the young man was admitted came into the room. "Ms. Metcalf? Could I have a word with you please?" Sabrina nodded and followed him out of the room while Beth stayed with the young man. " What's this about officer? I really want to go back in there."

"I understand Ms. Metcalf. I just wanted to discuss something with you before I leave." Said Officer Harris. Sabrina looked at with confusion in her eyes. Officer Harris seemed to notice this and started to explain. "Ms. Metcalf, Captain Jones can't find anything on this boy. Nothing. As far as we know, he has no family."

"What does that have to do with me sir?"

"I'm getting to that. We have talked with the Department of Social Services. A social worker is here and we have come up with a plan of action so to speak."

"Okay. What are you going to do?"

"We would like to know if you would become the boys temporary guardian until we can figure out who he is and where he's from."

"But why me sir?"

"Because, quite frankly, you are the best suited to do it. You have stayed with him whenever you can. You act like a parent or a family member. And until we can find his family, we need to appoint someone to be his legal guardian. We understand if you don't want to. We can find someone else, we just think that it would suit him better to be with you. Once he awakens that is."

"No. There's no need to do that. I would be glad to take on this responsibility. What do I do?"

"The social worker will be here tomorrow with some paperwork for you to fill out. Thank you very much for doing this." Sabrina smiled as she went back into the room. Beth was smiling at her when she walked in. "I heard everything Sabrina. That's really good of you to do this."

"I just hope that I'm doing the right thing. What do I know about caring for a teenager?"

"You won't have to do it long. They'll find his family soon and then he'll go home. I just hope that they find who did this to him. He almost died."

"He's not out of danger yet Beth. Look at him. He's in a coma. He's been like this for a week. They don't even know if he's going to wake up. It's very possible that he'll be like this for the rest of his life. But, if he does wake up, what will he be like? What he has brain damage? What mental state is he going to be in?"

"You'll figure everything out. He's going to be fine. It's only been a day. They operated on him for 5 hours. They didn't even let you in here until 3 hours after surgery. They had to act fast. I'm glad that they asked you to look after him. You're the perfect candidate for this. You took care of your sister after your parents died. You'll be fine." Sabrina looked at Beth with uncertainty in her eyes. "Beth was right," she thought," Star turned out fine." Hell, Star was better than fine. She lived in California with her fiancé. She was due to be married at the end of this month. Sabrina watched the young man she had been charged with taking care of. She really hoped that he woke up soon. Then they could find out who his was and where he was from.

Sirius ran into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had called him and asked him to come to his office as soon as he could. "Maybe they found Harry." Thought Sirius.

"What's up Albus? Have you found him?'

"No Sirius, but we have captured a Death Eater who was there that night. I thought that you would like to be there when he was questioned."

"Yes. I have some questions of my own." Said Sirius.

"No Sirius. You cannot question him."

"Why the hell not!"

"The minister insists that Kingsley Shacklebolt be the one who questions him. He feels that you are too emotionally involved. I have to agree with him Sirius. You would probably tear him apart before we could learn anything." Sirius relented. They were right of course, but he was just so worried about Harry. They went to the ministry immediately to watch the interrogation. "Who did they catch Albus?" asked Sirius.

"Nott. He was apparently trying to torture some muggles. He didn't realize that there were Aurors there. They caught him fairly easily. I just hope that he can give us answers to what happened that night and what happened to Harry." As they entered the minister's office they saw Nott tense up at the sight of Sirius. "We're here minister. Start the interrogation." Said Dumbledore.

"Theodore Nott," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, " Do you know why we arrested you?"

"Yes. I was hurting some muggles and you saw fit to interfere."

"Where were you on the night of June 4th?"

"I was with the Dark Lord."

"And where was that?"

"Little Hangleton."

"What were you doing?"

"Watching the Dark Lord torture Harry Potter."

Dumbledore and Moody had to restrain Sirius, as he was about to attack Nott. " Not yet Sirius. We need to know what he knows." Said Moody.

"Why was he torturing Harry?"

"He wanted to prove that he was the superior wizard."

"When did he stop?"

"When Potter lost consciousness."

"What did he do then?"

"He tied Potter up and told Crabbe to take him to the Riddle Mansion."

"Why did he do that?"

"He planned on keeping Harry a prisoner and turning him against Dumbledore."

"Where is Harry now?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Potter escaped 2 weeks ago."

"How?"

"I don't know. I went down to the dungeon the Dark Lord was keeping him in and he was gone. I don't know how he escaped? He was bound and gagged."

"What did the Dark Lord do?"

"He tortured us and demanded that we find him immediately." Kingsley stood up and looked at the minister. The minister looked at Sirius and Dumbledore. "What do we do now?" asked Cornelius Fudge.

"We start looking again. Where all have you looked?" asked Dumbledore.

"We've looked in Britain. We have looked everywhere in Britain. I'm at a lose of where to look next."

"Have you looked in America yet?"

"No. Why would we?"

"That's the next logical place. Harry wanted to escape. If he came back here Voldemort would have found him. America is the perfect place to hide." Said Dumbledore.

"I'll look in New York." Said Sirius.

"Why New York Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Angela lives there." Remus nodded his head in agreement. "Oh right. She could help us find Harry couldn't she?" Angela was an old friend of Sirius' that he kept in touch with regularly. She took it hard when Harry disappeared. She even came here to help in the search for a while. She couldn't stay long though. She had to get back to work. "Yes. Plus she works for the New York Times. We could place an article in the paper about Harry and maybe we'll have some luck." Angela had wanted to print something in the paper back then, but Dumbledore had said not to just in case Death Eaters read that paper.

"That's a good idea Sirius," said Dumbledore," We need all the help we can get. Give me a report as soon as you can." Sirius nodded at Dumbledore and left. Remus watched Sirius go. Hopefully this would help find Harry. The longer that Harry remained missing, the bigger the chance that Voldemort would find him.

Hope you like this chapter. Review, review, review!! Remember, the more reviews that I get, the faster the next chapter will be put up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters

11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3:Missing a Friend

Hermione Granger was on her way back to school. Summer was over and she was looking out of the window on the Hogwarts Express. She had been given an honor for this term. She was made Prefect, but none of that mattered. She just didn't think that she should be on that train. Her best friend was still missing. Harry Potter was an unwilling participant in the Triwizard Tournament. His name had been out in by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. He was only 14 and was competing against 17-year-old wizards. He was terrified. He did well, though. All that changed during the third task. He and Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Champion, had disappeared. They all sat and wondered where they went. The professors all jumped into action looking everywhere they could. It seemed like hours had passed when Cedric suddenly showed up, without Harry. Everyone went into a panic. Harry Potter was missing.

That was three months ago. The Order was still looking, and so was the Ministry. Sirius won't ever stop looking for Harry. She knew that, but it had been so long that she was starting to give up hope.

She looked when the door opened. She smiled when she looked at Ron and Ginny Weasley. They both smiled at her, but their smiles were forced. She knew they were both worried about Harry. Especially Ginny. She loved Harry. She always had. She didn't know how Harry felt about her though. She knew he cared about her as a friend, but she didn't know if it went any further. She thought that, maybe, Harry probably liked her as more than a friend, but he was so reserved about everything that it was hard to tell for sure. She hoped that he did though. They would find out when he returned. And he would, she was positive about that. "How are you two doing?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her and shrugged. "Ok I guess. I just really wish that mum hadn't made us come to school. We should be helping them search." He said with a sigh.

Ginny shook her head. "No Ron. Mum was right in making us come. There's nothing that we could do to help. We're all under age. Harry would want us to go on with our lives. He wouldn't want us to focus on him so much that we forgot to live."

"You sound as if you've given up on him Ginny." Said Ron.

"No, I haven't. I hope everyday that they find him and that he is returned to us. But I can't stop living just because he's missing. It's been 3 months and they still haven't found him. I'm terrified that all they're going to find is his body." Ginny said as tears began to flow freely down her face as she broke down and started to cry.

"No!" said Ron. "You can't think like that. If you do, you're letting You Know Who win. You can't do that. They're going to find him and he's going to be ok. You'll see." Ron went to his sister and hugged her as he started rubbing her back. They started to talk about memories of Harry. They looked up as Neville Longbottom entered. He noticed that Ginny had tear streaks on her face and realized that she had been crying.

"Are you all right Ginny? Ron wasn't being a prat again was he?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"No. No more than usual." She said with a smile. "We were just talking about Harry and I got a little emotional."

Neville smiled. "We all miss Harry Ginny. It will be such a relief when he is found. Everyone will be much happier." He said as he looked out the window to the compartment. His smile faded as he saw Draco Malfoy pass by with a smile on his face. "Well, most of us will anyway." He said as he looked at them again.

"I still say he knows where Harry was taken." Said Ron.

"We all know he does Ron." Said Hermione."But, they questioned him and they were satisfied with his answers. There's nothing that can be done unless he confesses in front of a professor. And we all know that he'll never do that."

"But what if we could get him to confess? They could find Harry then." Said Neville.

Ginny shook her head. "We don't know if Harry is even being held in the same place. According to mum, he escaped from there. There's no telling where he is now. We just have to hope that he will be found soon." She said.

Neville looked at her with a surprised look on his face." What! Harry escaped! When? How?"

"We don't know all the details, but according to mum, he escaped about 2 weeks ago. You Know Who is angry to say the least. He's scouring the countryside for any sign of him as well. We just hope that we find him first."

"The only problem we see is that this widens the search area. He could be anywhere." Said Hermione. "But, don't worry," she added after seeing the crestfallen look on Neville's face," We'll find him. And when we do, we'll make sure that this never happens to him again."

Ginny watched as they continued to talk to Neville. Thank God that Hermione hadn't said anything about Dumbledore's theory that Harry was in America. Sirius had left to talk to his friend Angela. She lived in New York and worked for some big newspaper. Hopefully they can find him soon. She missed him so much. She wanted, no, she **needed **to see him. He was her life and when he returns, she's going to tell him how she feels. She had wasted too much time. She only hoped that he felt the same way about her as well. They continued to talk about Harry as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade.

They left the train and waited for the next carriage. "Still looking for your hero?" she heard a voice behind her say. She knew exactly whom that voice belonged to. She had to keep her temper under control. She would never hear the end of it if she got into trouble the first night back.

"What do you want Malfoy? Haven't you and your cronies done enough to everyone around here?" she said as she turned to face him. He wasn't alone, of course. He had Crabbe and Goyle with him as usual. He couldn't go anywhere without them. Ron started toward them, but Hermione and Neville held him back.

"No!" Hermione hissed," Don't get involved. She can handle this on her own. If and when she needs our help, we'll intervene." Ron stopped and looked at his sister, but she gave him a look that told him to stay out of it. He stilled and relaxed as he watched his sister handles Malfoy.

Malfoy stepped up to her and sneered," He's never coming back you know. The Dark Lord will make sure of that."

"Then your Dark Lord doesn't know him very well. He'll be back, and when that day comes he'll make you wish that you had chosen the right side." Ginny said as she stepped up to him with determination written all over her face.

"Not if the Dark Lord kills him first bitch." Said Malfoy as he leaned closer to her face.

"You had better hope that Harry comes back alive." She said with a dark tone in her voice.

"And why is that?" he asked as he backed up. He had a little fear in his voice. That made her happy. It was good to see Malfoy back down to someone besides Harry. Since he wasn't here, she gladly took up the job.

"Because then **I** will be very upset." She said.

"So? Why should I care if you're upset?" Draco asked quietly.

"Three little words jackass. Bat, Bogey, and Hex." Said Ginny. He looked like he had seen a ghost. He walked in the other direction with Crabbe and Goyle following him. Ron came up to her and patted her on the back.

"Great job sis! The only other person that he has ever backed down to was Harry!" said Ron.

"I know." She said with tears in her eyes. "What if he's right? What if You Know Who kills him before we can find him?"

"You know that he's not right Ginny." Said Hermione.

"I don't know that. For all I know, You Know Who has him now!" screamed Ginny.

"You heard what mum said Ginny. Harry escaped. You Know Who doesn't have him. We don't know where he is, but at least You Know Who doesn't either. He's safe from him at least." Said Ron. "Ginny you have to believe that he'll be found. When it seems like you can't go on, just remember how strong Harry is. He'll find the strength to return. You'll see." Said Neville. She nodded her head as she got in the carriage. She knew that they were right of course. Harry would find a way to return. What she didn't know is what Harry would be like when and if he returned. He's been gone for three months. There was no telling what torture he had been through and his mind may not be right. She only hoped that he returned healthy and in a good mental state.

At the Welcoming Feast, they were all sitting together at the Gryffindor table. Ron was telling anyone that would listen about the confrontation between Ginny and Malfoy.

"You should have seen it. She stood up to old ferret face and he backed down quickly. I really thought that he was going to wet himself. I haven't seen him that scared since the time that Harry..." Ron stopped when he thought of his best friend. Here he was laughing and joking when Harry was still missing. What kind of friend was he? He felt someone was gently rubbing circles in his back. He looked up to see that it was Hermione.

"It's ok," she said, "We all miss him."

"Have you heard anything yet?" asked Dean Thomas. He was in the same dorm as Harry and was his friend also. He was just as worried as everyone else was. When Harry didn't return with Cedric he was just as outraged as everyone else. He wanted to know where his friend had disappeared.

"Not much." Replied Ginny. "We know that he escaped from wherever he was being held."

"Really? That's great!" said Seamus Finnegan, another of Harry's dorm mates. "They should be able to find him now!"

"That's where our good news ends guys." Said Ron. Dean and Seamus looked at him with confusion written across their faces.

"He disappeared. No one knows where he is. On the plus side, You Know Who has no idea where he is, but the bad side of that is that neither do we." Said Hermione.

"We have no idea where he is and it scares me to death. He could be hurt, or worse. He could be dead and no one knows where his body is so that we can lay him to rest." Ginny said as tears rolled down her face for the fourth time today. Hermione just started to try to console her as Dumbledore watched from the staff table. Her broke his heart to see Harry's friends so heartbroken. Voldemort had done this. In his latest act of cruelty he had taken their friend with no hint as to where he was. No matter how long it took, no matter what they had to do, they would find Harry. The only question was where do they look now?

**Louisville, Kentucky**

Sabrina entered the room where her charge was located. It had been three weeks and he still had come around. She understood that that was the way of comas. You never knew when the person would wake up, but still, she wished he would open his eyes. Sabrina couldn't stay too late tonight because she was going to pick up her sister from the airport. She was flying in from California. As soon as Star had heard about her young charge, she hopped on a plane to come help. He looked a little better today. She gently grasped his hand, willing him to wake up. To come out of this coma. The quicker he did, the quicker they could figure out who he was and where his family is. Plus they would find out who did this to him.

Sabrina looked up as Beth walked in. "How's he doing today Sabrina?" She asked as she sat down on the other side of his bed.

"The same." She said sadly. "Although, he does look a little better today."

Beth smiled as she looked at the young man. Sabrina was right. He had gained a little color in his face. "Maybe that means that he's going to wake up soon."

"I hope so Beth. I can't stand to see him like this. It makes me furious that someone would do this to someone at all. Especially someone so young." Said Sabrina.

"I'd like to know that too." Said a voice from the door. They looked up to see a face that they both recognized.

"Star!" yelled Sabrina. "What are you doing here? Your flight wasn't do in for 3 more hours!"

"I took an earlier flight. I hope you don't mind, it's just that you sounded so upset on the phone. I figured that you could use all the help that you could get." Said Star.

"Mind? Hell no I don't mind. I'm glad that you came early. I've missed you so much. How's Sam doing?" said Sabrina.

"Let's talk about all of that later. Fill me in on this young man." Said Star. Sabrina proceeded to tell Star all about her young charge. About how she found him, how he's doing, and the appointment of Sabrina being the boy's temporary guardian.

"Wow!" said Star. "He sure is lucky that you found him. Then again, we could always count on you growing up. Do mom and dad know yet?" asked Star.

Sabina nodded. "They're going to be here on Friday. It's the earliest that either one of them could get of off work."

Beth got up to leave. "I'll just let you two catch up. Call me later Sabrina." She said as she left the room.

Sabrina and Star talked for another hour about everything that was going on in each other's lives. The talk turned back to her young charge. "I'm just so worried about him Star." Said Sabrina. "He's been like this for three weeks now. The only thing that has changed has been that he's gained some color back in his face. That's it."

"What does the doctor say Sabrina?" asked Star.

"Just that he's doing fine and not to worry so much. He'd wake when he was ready." Sabrina said.

"The maybe you should take the doctor's advice. You said that his doctor was one of the best in the state. He knows what he's talking about Sabrina." Said Star.

"But look at him Star! He doesn't look like he's going to..." Sabrina stopped. She could have sworn his fingers just twitched in her hand. She watched intently for another minute. Sure enough, his fingers moved again. "Star! Go get a doctor!"

Star looked at her in confusion. "Sabrina? Are you ok?"

"Star! Go get a doctor. Now!" Sabrina practically yelled. Star still looked confused. "Star! I think he's waking up!" she yelled.

Star looked down at the young man and jumped when she saw his eyelids flicker. "I'll be right back!" she yelled as she ran out of the door. Sabrina didn't even hear her as she watched her young charge struggle to wake up.

"Can you hear me son?" Sabrina asked. The young man barely nodded. The action seemed to cause him pain.

"Can you open your eyes?" she asked. She watched as he tried to open his eyes. They opened partially, but closed quickly because the light was too bright. Sabrina noticed this and moved to dim the lights. Just as she did Star rushed back in with Doctor Murphy. Hey both watched as Doctor Murphy began to examine him.

"Can you hear me son?" Doctor Murphy asked gently. He flashed a penlight in his eyes to check their responsiveness. He seemed pleased with the results. He began checking the rest of the boys body. After he was done he had the nurse go get something. When she came back it was a syringe filled with something. "This will help with the pain son." He said as the young man gave him a leery look. He injected the medicine into the IV and watched as the boy's eyes slowly closed. He turned to Sabrina and Star. "We'll have to wait till the next time he awakens for any answers. He was in a lot of pain and I had to give him something for it."

"Is he going to be alright Doctor Murphy?" asked Sabrina.

"I just don't know right now. We have a long way to go. His pupil responsiveness was not that good; I was a little discouraged by the way he seemed to be disoriented. I understand that he doesn't know where he is, but he acted frightened. Like he thought that I was going to attack him at any moment. He's been through something horrible. I just don't know how he's going to react to anything right now. I think it best to take things slowly." Said Doctor Murphy.

Sabrina slowly nodded as she looked at her young charge. He was asleep, but his breathing seemed to labored. "Uh, Doctor Murphy? I think something's wrong." Said Sabrina with fear in her voice. Doctor Murphy looked down and saw what she was talking about. His breathing was definitely labored.

"Nurse Adams! Get a gurney. He needs to go into emergency surgery." He said as he listened to his lungs. Sabrina and Star watched in horror as the young man was loaded onto a gurney and wheeled into emergency surgery.

"He's going to be ok Sabrina." Said Star. "He's a fighter. He's made it this far. He won't give up now." Sabrina nodded as tears rolled down her face. She just didn't know. It was all up to fate now. Whatever happens now was destined to happen. She just had to pray that he was going to be all right.

A/N: Sorry so long to update. I was busy. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters

9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter 4:By Your Side

Louisville, Kentucky

Sabrina and Star sat in the waiting room while Sabrina's young charge was having emergency surgery. They weren't sure what had happened, Doctor Murphy hadn't gone into details before he rushed after the gurney. Sabrina was crying while Star just tried to console her. Star wasn't sure what to say. The only thing she could think of was to tell her sister that he was going to be ok. Star was still shocked about the whole situation. What had happened to the poor boy anyway? Who would do something like this to someone so young? She knew one thing though; she was going to help Sabrina with the young man. Something she did wonder though; who was he and where was his family? Someone this young has to have people who care about him. People who are wondering where he was. Star was determined to help find them. Right now though, her thoughts went back to the present. It had been 2 hours and there was still no word from Doctor Murphy. Star looked over to Sabrina and saw that she was still crying. Star hoped with all of her heart that the boy makes it. Sabrina just wouldn't be able to handle it if he didn't.

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

Sirius was pacing back and forth in the living room. Dumbledore had fire called and said that he would be there shortly. What was wrong? Dumbledore wouldn't come here on the first night of term unless there was a development. What had happened?

Remus walked into the living room and grew worried when he saw Sirius pacing back and forth. "Sirius," he said, "What has happened?"

Sirius looked up, a little shocked to see Remus standing there. "Dumbledore fire called." He said. "There has been a development."

"Have they found Harry? Is that what he called about? It's the first night of term. Why would he leave Hogwarts like that?" asked Remus.

"I don't know." Said Sirius. "I don't think so though. He would have already been here if that were the case. I don't know what the new development is, but it must be important if he's leaving Hogwarts on the first night of term."

They jumped up when the fire came to life and Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. "Aaah. Sirius, Remus. I'm sorry I'm late. First night of term was a little long." He said as he sat down in the chair by the fireplace.

"Dumbledore," said Sirius, "What has happened?"

"Sirius, I have many contacts throughout the world." Said Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus nodded as Dumbledore continued. "One of my contacts in America have contacted me because a young man was found somewhere in Kentucky."

"Really!" yelled Sirius. "Is it him? How is he? Is he alright?"

"Calm down Sirius." Said Dumbledore. "I do not yet know if this young man is indeed Harry. I need to get more information. I contacted you because I thought that you could g t your friend Angela to investigate it further to determine his identity."

"Of course." Said Sirius. "I'll go there immediately. She could help. With all of the contacts that she has at the newspaper, she could really help."

"Let me know what you find out as soon as possible. If the young man is Harry, we need to get him home quickly. The quicker the better. We don't want the Voldemort discovering his whereabouts first." Sirius nodded as he appearated away. Remus turned to Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

"Do you think it's really him Albus?" he asked.

"I don't know Remus, but I truly hope so." Replied Dumbledore.

Louisville, Kentucky

Sabrina and Star stood up when Doctor Murphy entered the waiting room.

"Why don't you two sit down and I'll tell you what happened." Said Doctor Murphy. Sabrina and Star looked at each other then proceeded to sit down. Once they had sat down Doctor Murphy began to explain what had happened.

"His right lung collapsed. That was what caused his labored breathing. I was able to repair the lung. He has an oxygen mask on right now to assist with his breathing. We will have to wait for him to wake up to learn how his breathing is right now." Said Doctor Murphy.

"When will he wake up?" asked Sabrina.

Doctor Murphy shook his head. "It could be at any time. The nurses woke him up in recovery but he lost consciousness pretty quickly. It could just be the anesthesia. I'm pretty sure he'll wake up soon."

"Thank you Doctor Murphy." Said Sabrina. "Can I go see him now?"

"Yes. Go on in. If he wakes, call me immediately."

"Yes doctor." Said Sabrina as she and Star went in his room. When they entered the room they saw the young man wearing the oxygen mask that Doctor Murphy had mentioned. Sabrina sat down next to the young man and gently grasped his hand. Star sat on the other side of his bed and grasped his other hand. It was difficult because that was the hand that still bore a plaster cast on it.

"He's going to be ok Sabrina." Star said. Sabrina nodded. Star was right of course. He had woken up once. He'll do it again. He had to. They needed to find out who he was and who did this to him and why.

New York City, New York

Sirius walked up the staircase towards Angela Williams's apartment. He hoped desperately that she could help them find Harry. They were getting desperate. He had been missing for 3 very long months. Almost 4 months really. He read the numbers on every door looking for number 514. As he reached the end of the hall, he found it on the right. Last door on the right. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Angela to answer the door. He heard rustling behind the door and some swearing when it sounded like something was knocked over. As the door opened he looked up with a smile on his face as he saw that Angela had answered the door. The frown had disappeared from Angela's face as she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Sirius!" she yelled. "It's so great to see you! Come on in." she said. Once he had come inside she embraced him in a fierce hug. "How are you? Come sit down, sit down." Sirius sat down on the couch as Angela got him a soft drink. "So." She said as she handed the glass of coke to him. "What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask of you and it's a big one." Said Sirius.

"Sure." Said Angela. She listened intently as Sirius explained the situation to her. Sirius explained about Harry's disappearance and the search for him. When he got to the clue about someone his age showing up at a Kentucky hospital. The only problem was they didn't know which one. "Say no more. It's too late to do anything tonight. I'll contact Annie in the morning." Said Angela.

"Who's Annie?" asked Sirius.

"She's the best person to get to investigate this. She'll find the hospital that the boy is at. If that boy is Harry, she'll find out." Said Angela. Sirius and Angela continued to talk well into the night. At 11:30 pm she got the guest room ready and they both went to bed. Angela was going to call Annie first thing in the morning to get the ball rolling. Sirius thanked her greatly and went to bed. Everything would work out. They would find Harry and bring him home.

Louisville, Kentucky

Sabrina had fallen into a light sleep while sitting next to her young charge. Something brushed against her hand lightly and it brought her into alert state. She looked down at her hand and saw the boy's fingers moving slightly in her hand. She jumped up and looked for Star. As she looked around she saw Star just come back into the room holding 2 cups of coffee.

"Hey." Said Star. "I got you some coffee." She said as she looked at Sabrina. She put the coffees down when she saw how agitated Sabrina was. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look!" Sabrina yelled, pointing at the boy. Star looked down and shrieked. "I'll go get Doctor Murphy!" she yelled as she ran out the door. Sabrina looked down at the young man. "Come on. You can do it." She urged. "Open your eyes." She watched as he slowly opened his eyes. Sabrina smiled as he looked at her with the most beautiful green eyes. "Hey there." She said in a soft voice. He looked at her with a confused look in his eyes. She tried to talk to him some more. "What's your name?" she asked.

He didn't answer her. He just looked at her. Star ran in the room followed closely by Doctor Murphy. Sabrina moved out of the way as Doctor Murphy examined him. He still seemed to be in pain, but he seemed to be able to breathe better. Doctor Murphy seemed happy with his breathing. "I'm going to take your oxygen mask off to see how you breathe without it. Ok?" he said. The boy nodded his head slightly showing that he understood. Doctor Murphy removed the oxygen mask slowly and watched the boy breathe. He seemed to be breathing fine. "You're doing fine son. Can I ask you some questions?" he asked. The boy nodded his head.

"What's your name?" asked Doctor Murphy.

The boy scrunched his eyebrows as if he were deep in thought. "I don't know." He finally replied. Doctor Murphy looked at Sabrina with a sad look on his face.

"Do you know what happened?" Sabrina asked.

"No." he said, as he looked more and more confused. Sabrina turned to the doctor.

"What do we do now?" Sabrina asked.

Doctor Murphy shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't. We'll have to see what we can do to help him get his memory back. We'll start slow. Hopefully he will get his memory back soon. The sooner the better." As they were discussing different ways to help him when Star spoke up.

"Um, Doctor Murphy?" she asked. He looked up and she pointed toward the boy. He looked a little disoriented as he was holding his head as if it were hurting.

"Are you alright son?" asked Doctor Murphy. The boy shook his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Sabrina.

"My head hurts." Said the young man.

Doctor Murphy stepped up to him. "Lay down. I'll give you something for that. It'll help you sleep." The young man lay back as Doctor Murphy injected some medicine into his IV. They watched as his eyes slowly closed and within moments he was fast asleep.

"Sabrina." Said Doctor Murphy. "We need to get Doctor Harris in here to talk with him as soon as possible. She may be able to help him start to remember."

"Ok. When?" asked Sabrina?

"Tomorrow if I can arrange it." Said Doctor Murphy. "I'll call her right now to set up a time. You stay here with him so that someone he recognizes is here when he awakes." Sabrina nodded in agreement as Doctor Murphy left the room. Sabrina and Star sat down beside the young man and began to talk quietly.

New York City, New York

Sirius sat in the kitchen eating breakfast while Angela was talking to Annie Reynolds. Angela had been talking to Annie for a long time. He hoped that she would help. He knew that it was going to take time to find Harry. And even if the boy that was found in Kentucky was Harry, they still had a long way to go. He looked up as Angela entered the kitchen. She looked exhausted. As she looked at him, it was hard to gauge what had been decided. But, as she looked him in the eyes, she smiled. "She's going to help." She said excitedly. Sirius let out the breath that he didn't realize that he was holding.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said that she would be happy to help. Her little brother had disappeared when she was in high school and he was never found. She didn't want anyone else to go through what she did. She just needed the details of his disappearance and the new information that you have. It might take her a few days, but she would find him. You really have nothing to worry about Sirius. She's the best. She'll find him." Said Angela.

Sirius smiled the first smile he's had in almost 4 months. "Thank God! You don't know how much I appreciate this Angie! I've been so worried."

"I'm happy to help, but let's save the thanks until he's found. Why don't you tell me more about Harry? He sounds like a good kid." Said Angela. Sirius agreed as they sat down in the living room. Sirius began telling Angela about the first time he met Harry.

Louisville, Kentucky

Sabrina was on her was back to her young charge's room. She had just got done talking to Doctor Murphy. They had decided that they needed to come up with a name for him to use until they figured out who he was. She was on her way to talk to him. As she entered the room she saw that he was awake. "How are you this morning?" she asked as she sat down next to his bedside.

He shrugged his shoulders, but didn't say anything. "I just got done talking to Doctor Murphy. He thinks we should think of a name to call you until we figure out who you are. What do you think about that?"

"Ok." He said quietly. Sabrina was a little discouraged. He didn't seem to want to talk much at all. Of Course, with everything's that has happened to him, she's surprised that he talks at all. If she had woken up in a hospital with no memories at all, she would retreat even further than he has.

"Is there any name that possibly stands out to you?" asked Sabrina. He nodded.

"Yes. For some reason the name Jason is stuck in my head." He replied.

"Do you think that is your name?"

"No. I think I've just heard it around here somewhere."

"How do you like that name?"

"I like it. It'll do until I remember who I am."

"Ok then. Jason it is. Can you remember anything Jason?" asked Sabrina. Jason shook his head. It saddened Sabrina that he didn't remember anything, but at least he had chosen a name quickly. Now they had a name to call him instead of the boy. They both looked up as Star entered the room.

Star was surprised to see the young man awake. Not only was he awake, but also he was smiling. Well, a small slime at least. "What's up? What's with the smiling faces?" Star asked.

"Well, we figured out what to call him." Said Sabrina.

"He remembered his name?" Star exclaimed.

"No." said Jason. "We just chose a name to use for the time being."

"Well," said Star, "Don't keep me in suspense. What is it?"

"Jason." Said Sabrina. "Jason? Do you think you can eat anything? It wouldn't be much, but I can get you something." Said Sabrina.

"No. I'm actually kind of tired. I think I'll just rest a little."

"Go ahead. You have an appointment with Doctor Harris this afternoon anyway." Said Sabrina. They sat quietly until he had fallen asleep.

"Do you think he's ok Sabrina?" asked Star.

"Yeah. Considering he's been in a coma for a month and when he woke up he was in a strange place with a people he doesn't know and absolutely no memory of his life. I think he's going great. Let's just take this one day at a time." Said Sabrina. Star nodded as they watched Jason sleep. He would be fine thought Star. They would help him the best they could. They would help him out who he really is and where his family is. And if it turned out that he didn't have a family, they would make him part of theirs.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Any of It's Characters

11

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Any of its Characters.

Chapter 5: This MomentRiddle Manor

Lord Voldemort surveyed the Death Eaters that stood before him. He was angry. They had failed to locate Harry Potter. The boy had been in his grasp, his prisoner for months. But then he had done the impossible, he had escaped. He had been furious upon discovering it. Upon interrogation, he discovered that the boy had managed to, not only trick the Death Eaters, but also he had also managed to over power them. The boy had over powered 4 Death Eaters! He had immediately killed those Death Eaters. It had made no difference though. The boy still had not been found. The boy was injured horribly. How on earth was he able to stay hidden? His Death Raters should have found the boy by now.

"I want you to scour the Earth to find Harry Potter. I don't care what it takes. I don't care who you have to kill. I want him found! Immediately!" said Voldemort.

"But my Lord." Said Lucius Malfoy. "We have searched everywhere. We are at a loss of where to search next."

Voldemort glared at him. "Do I have to think of everything? Search the muggle world!" he said. Lucius nodded and turned to leave.  
Oh, and Lucius?" said Voldemort. "Crucio!" Lucius fell to the ground screaming.

Louisville, Kentucky

Alarms were going crazy as Doctor Murphy tried to calm down his patient. Jason was screaming and clutching his forehead as if he was in terrible pain. Sabrina and Star stood in the back of the room with tears in their eyes. They could only watch as Jason continued to thrash around, but his movements were becoming more and more feeble. Doctor Murphy was trying to wake Jason up, but nothing was working. This had been going on for 15 minutes. The attack stopped suddenly as quickly as it had started. Jason stilled as his hand fell away from his head. Doctor Murphy started checking his vitals quietly. He smiled as Jason's eyes slowly opened partially. "Are you in any pain Jason?" asked Doctor Murphy. Jason winced as he slowly nodded his head. The movement caused the pain to multiply ten fold. "This should help with the pain Jason." He said as he injected Jason's IV with some medicine. He watched as Jason's eyes slowly closed. Doctor Murphy checked Jason's vitals again to be sure he was ok. After discovering that he was resting comfortably he turned to Sabrina and Star. "He's going to be fine." He said as he sat down next to them in one of the many chairs that occupied the room.

"What happened Doctor?" asked Sabrina.

"I don't really know. I assume he was having a nightmare of some kind, but it was unlike any nightmare that I have ever experienced." He said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Star.

"It was causing him extreme pain. Come over here and I'll explain." Doctor Murphy beckoned them over to Jason's bedside. Looking down at Jason Sabrina noticed the bandage on his forehead.

"What happened to his forehead Doctor Murphy?" asked Sabrina. "Isn't that where the scar is located?"

"For reasons unbeknownst to me, his scar started to bleed heavily. It took a little while the get the bleeding to slow down. He's going to be ok though. He'll be out for a while. Whatever happened to him caused some damage."

"What do you mean Doctor Murphy?" asked Sabrina.

"Well, besides his forehead, his arm banged against the railing causing the swelling to come back. His leg fell out of traction and it hit the railing as well. It will have to be x-rayed to check for any further damage. I'll send a gurney to take him to x-ray as soon as possible. And some of his stitches have busted as well, so we'll have to fix those. Now. If you excuse me I need to get these stitches fixed before we take him to x-ray."

Sabrina and Star watched as Doctor Murphy fixed the stitches. As soon as he finished he called the nurses desk to get a gurney sent up to take Jason to x-ray. They watched as Jason was transferred to the gurney and taken out of the room. "That was a real eye opener." Said Sabrina.

"What do you mean? "asked Star.

"I've worked here for 3 years and I have never seen anything like what just happened. I mean, I've seen people have nightmares, but I've never seen a reaction like this. And they've never caused pain before. I hope that he's alright."

"He will be Sabrina. He's survived everything else, he'll survive this too."

**New York City, New York**

"So you say that he's been missing for 4 months now?" said Annie.

"Yes." Said Sirius. "And it's driving me crazy. You have no idea what this has been doing to me. Who knows what Voldemort has done to him? I'm scared to death that all that's going to be found is a dead body."

"And you think that this boy that was found in Kentucky might be him?"

"We're not for sure Annie." Said Angela. "But we'd like to find out. It couldn't hurt right?"

"No, it couldn't hurt." Said Annie. "Ok. I'll see what I can find out." Sirius and Angela grinned, but Annie held up her hand. "Don't get your hopes up yet. We still have a long way to go."

"What do you mean Annie?" asked Sirius.

"If this boy is indeed Harry, you have to figure out what you're going to do. According to what you've told me, this boy is in the hospital and is in pretty bad shape. You're going to have to take into account what he has been through and he may not be very receptive to you."

"I know. He's been through so much already. I just don't know how I'm going to handle it. All I can think about right now is finding him and bringing him home." Said Sirius.

"Ok then. Let's get started." Said Annie. "I'm going to start calling my contacts. Do you have any pictures of him that aren't moving? It would be much so hard to explain otherwise."

"Yeah I do actually." Said Sirius as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "It was Hermione's idea. She said that way if he ever disappeared and I had to show his pictures to muggles no questions would be asked." He said as he handed her the pictures.

"He's a good looking kid. Who's Hermione?" asked Annie as she examined the pictures.

"A friend of his. One of his best friends actually. She's a muggleborn so she knows all about the muggle world." Said Sirius.

"I'll call you after I talk to my contacts. Give me about 1 hour. Ok?" Annie said as Sirius and Angela got up to leave. They said goodbye and left to go back to Angela's. Annie picked up the phone and called her first contact, John Jackson.

"John?" said Annie as John answered the phone.

"Yes. It's been a long time Annie. What's up?" said John.

"I got a project for you." Said Annie.

"Great! I was getting bored. What's the job?"

"A friend of mine brought a friend of hers from school in. His godson has been missing for 4 months. He's desperate to find him."

"Do you have any clues as to where to start?"

"Yes I do actually. There's a hospital in Kentucky that just reported that a boy around 14 or 15 was admitted with some pretty serious injuries. The only problem is we aren't sure where in Kentucky this hospital is located."

"Don't worry. I'll find it. I'll call you within the next 2 hours with the location."

**Louisville, Kentucky**

Sabrina was sitting in a chair by Jason's bed. His leg was back in traction. He had broken another bone in his leg after his episode. His arm was also broken in another place as well. He still had not come around after Doctor Murphy had given him some medication for the pain. Star had gone home to get a some sleep and a shower. She would return later. Sabrina was worried about Star as well. Something was wrong and Star just wasn't saying what it was. Something must have happened between her and Sam. Sabrina was going to get to the bottom of this. Right now though, Sabrina was more worried about Jason. He was in bad shape. She wished that he could remember his name or where his family was. She jumped when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"How is he doing today Sabrina?" asked Doctor Murphy as he bend over examining Jason.

"Fine I guess. He asked come around yet though." She said. Doctor Murphy nodded as he checked Jason's vitals. He smiled as he finished.

"His pulse is strong Sabrina. I think that he should wake up at any time. Just make sure that he doesn't move around too much to give his new injuries time to heal. OK?" Sabrina nodded as he left the room. She hoped that Star returned soon. Her shift was about to start and she needed to leave soon to get ready for work. She would sit with Jason for a little while longer before she left.

Star came running into Jason's room as fast as she could. She was running a little late. Sabrina had to leave for work at 6:30 tonight. She really didn't want to leave Jason alone. He hadn't woken up yet, but she wanted someone to be there when he did. "Hey Sabrina!" yelled Star as she sat down next to Jason's bed.

"It's about time you got here Star. I have to leave in 10 minutes." Said an exasperated Sabrina.

"Sorry. Won't happen again. So, how is he?"

"He's doing a little better. Doctor Murphy says that his vitals are better and that he could wake up at any time."

"That's great Sabrina! I hope that whatever happened to him doesn't happen again. That was scary."

"I know. Doctor Murphy doesn't know what caused it. He's hoping that it doesn't happen again, but it could. I have to get ready to go to work. Call me if he starts to wake up." Sabrina said as she got up to leave. Star nodded her head in agreement as she looked at Jason. She was imagining things. It looked like he was starting to wake up. She ran out of the room to grab Sabrina to bring her back. They both came rushing back into the room to see Jason's eyes starting to open.

"Star," said Sabrina, "Call Doctor Murphy. He wanted to know as soon as he woke up." Star nodded and ran out of the room to call the doctor. Sabrina sat down next to Jason and started to coax him to wake up. "Jason. Can you here me?" Jason's eyes slowly blinked open. His head rolled toward her.

"Can you hear me Jason?" asked Sabrina. Jason nodded his head slowly. "Are you in any pain?" Jason shook his head as he closed his eyes. "Jason. Open your eyes." Jason dragged his leaden eyelids open. Sabrina sat with him as she waited for Doctor Murphy to arrive.

**Riddle Manor**

"Any news yet Lucius?" asked Voldemort.

"No my Lord" said Lucius Malfoy in a shaky voice. He really hoped that he wasn't tortured. He was still suffering from the last time. Voldemort looked like he was getting angrier.

"Lucius. You know I don't like to be disappointed." He said matter of factly. "The only way I can see to get through to you that this **IS** a priority is to show you." He turned to the Death Eaters standing by the door. "Bring him in." They nodded their heads and left the room. They returned a moment later dragging someone with them. Lucius started to run to the person but was stopped by 2 other Death Eaters.

"My Lord. Please." Begged Lucius.

Lord Voldemort shook his head. "I do not want to do this, but you have forced me. Now maybe you will look harder for Harry Potter." Lord Voldemort looked at the figure with a look of loathing and said the words "Avada Kedavra." The figure looked up with fear in his eyes as the green light struck him squarely in the chest. Lord Voldemort looked at the figure with disgust as he fell to the ground. He left the room and left Lucius standing there with tears in his eyes. He knelt down beside the figure and gently rolled him onto his back. He looked into the grey eyes as they just stared at him blankly.

"I'm sorry." Lucius said as tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry my son." Lucius cried as he closed Draco's eyes. He would get revenge for this. He would find Harry Potter and he would make sure that Harry Potter would pay for his son's death. He got up and left the room with a determination that he didn't have before.

**New York City, New York**

The phone rang as Angela tripped over herself as she ran to answer the phone. "Hello?" said breathlessly.

"Angela? This is Annie. I've got some news for you. Do you think that we can meet at my office in 1 hour?"

"Yes. We'll be there." Angela said and she hung up the phone. "Sirius!" She yelled. Sirius came running into the room. "We've got news. Let's go." Said Angela. Sirius smiled as they ran out the door.

"What's up Angela?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. Annie called and said she had news. She didn't say if it was good or bad." Nothing else was said as they drove to Annie's office. It had been 2 weeks since Annie had started the search. She had been in contact with them everyday letting them know how it was going. Sirius hoped with all of his heart that the news was good. That they had found Harry.

They walked into Annie's office and noticed that there was a man there. "Angela! Sirius!" said Annie. "You got here quick! Have a seat and we'll get started." They sat down around Annie's desk. Ready to hear what she had to say. Sirius kept looking over at the man sitting in the room with them. He looked familiar.

"Angela, Sirius. This is John Jackson. I hired him to help in the search for Harry. He's very good at what he does. I think that his news will help you in your search. I'll let him talk to you now."

"I found out what town this kid is in. He was found on the side of the road in Louisville, Kentucky. He was transported to the University of Louisville hospital. It's supposed to be the top hospital in the state." Said John.

"Do you know if it's Harry?" asked Sirius. This time it was Annie who spoke.

"That's where we have a problem. The hospital says that this boy has amnesia. He doesn't have a clue who he is. Your best bet is going to be to go there and see the boy." Sirius nodded as he and Angela started to leave. "Thank you so much Annie. I'll let you know if it is him." Said Sirius as they left.

"Sirius," said Angela, "I would like to go with you to see the boy if you don't mind."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Sirius as they made their way to see this young man that could be Harry.

**Louisville, Kentucky**

Star stood next to Sabrina while Doctor Murphy was checking over Jason. He had regained consciousness and seemed to be doing well. He was coherent and wasn't in any pain, which was good. She looked over at Sabrina and could tell by the way she was acting that she wasn't going in to work. Sabrina was just too worried about Jason. She just wouldn't be any good at her job. Star understood what she was thinking. Jason had just woken up after a severe attack of some kind. She just didn't want to leave him alone.

"Are you going in to work Sabrina?" asked Star.

"No. I've already called. Jasmine understood. She told me to take as long as I needed. She said that Jason was a priority. She said that she hoped that he was ok."

"Wow. You've got a great boss. My boss would just fire me. Terry hates me. She says that I took Sam from her. Even though Sam was never

hers to begin with. He hated the way she always followed after him like a lost puppy dog. It was disgusting." Said Star. Sabrina was about to say something to her when Doctor Murphy came up to them.

"Is Jason ok doctor?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes." Said Doctor Murphy. "He seems to be healing well. His leg and arm are doing well. He'll probably have to have more surgery on the leg and arm though. They're pretty battered after what happened the other night."

"Has he told you what happened?" asked Star.

"Yes." Said Doctor Murphy. "He said that he was having a nightmare, but that he can't remember what it was about."

"Can we see him?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes, but keep it brief. He still seems to be a little out of it, so don't tire him out too much. Ok?" said Doctor Murphy.

"Doctor Murphy?" a nurse called on the intercom. "Could you come to the nurse's station?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"There's 2 visitor's here to see you. They say that it's important."

"I'm on my way." Said Doctor Murphy. He turned to Sabrina and Star. "I have to go. Just remember what I said. Keep it brief. He needs his rest." He said as he left the room. Sabrina and Star went over to Jason's bed and sat down beside him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep. They both began to talk quietly so they wouldn't wake him up.

"Do you think he's ok?" asked Sabrina as she held his limp hand.

"Yeah. Doctor Murphy wouldn't have left if he weren't. You know that." Said Star. She looked over at Jason and smiled. He was a good kid. She really hoped they were able to help him. It just wouldn't be right if they couldn't. They both looked up as Doctor Murphy entered the room. He had a smile on his face.

"What's up Doctor Murphy?" asked Star.

"I have two people waiting outside of this room that would like to come in here."

"Why?" asked Sabrina.

"They're names are Sirius Black and Angela Williams. Sirius claims to be his godfather." Sabrina and Star looked at Doctor Murphy in surprise.

"What!" said Sabrina. "We've been trying to find his family for weeks now and we couldn't find anyone. How did they know where to find him?"

"He claims that he lives in England. He said that he was abducted during a tournament that was held at his school. They've been searching for him ever since he disappeared with no luck. He doesn't know how he came to be in America. All this man is worried about right now is finding his godson. He thinks that this young man may be his godson. I'm going to let him in now to see Jason."

"Of course." Said Sabrina. Her mood was lifting for the first time since Jason was found. If this man is his godfather then the first hurdle in this whole mess. She looked up as Doctor Murphy ushered the people in. The man looked apprehensive as he entered the room. Sabrina and Star stepped aside as Doctor Murphy brought him to Jason's bedside. Sirius dropped to his knees as tears streamed down his face. He grasped Jason's hand and started talking to him. Angela who was with them came to stand next to the man. She looked down and smiled.

"Is this the boy you've been searching for?" asked Doctor Murphy. Sirius stood and looked at Doctor Murphy. "Yes. Yes it is." Said Sirius.

"What's his name?" asked Sabrina.

"Harry. Harry Potter."


	6. Chapter 6 Give Me a Sign

** Chapter 6 Give Me A Sign**

** "Are you certain?" asked Sabrina. She was sorry that his godson was missing, but she had grown attached to JAson and she really didn't want to see him leave.**

** "I'm sure. That's Harry. How bad are his injuries?"**

** "He's in critical condition. He's had some bad breaks and he's been in a coma for 19 days. he just came out of the coma a little while ago. He has some pretty serious nightmares. His last episode caused some new breaks. he'll be in the hospital for some time yet. what he really needs right now is some stability." said Sabrina.**

** Sabrina stared at Sirius with worry in her eyes. Sirius just continued to talk to Harry. As he gently took hold of Harry's hand, he looked at Sabrina. It had to be awkward for her, he knew it was really awkward for him. She just looked right back at him. She didn't know what to think. She was supposed to be taking care of Jason. But, with his godfather showing up, she didn't know if that was possible. Now it was all up to Jason.**

** the tension in the room was improved by the fact that they were all worried about Harry. with everything that had happened to him, he was sure to have psychological problems. They were all going to have to be patient with him and be there for him when he needed them. But Sabrina and Sirius were equally affected by Harry's condition. they needed to come to an understanding. **

** "maybe we should talk outside. HArry's nurse needs to check his vitals anyway." Sabrina said as Marsha entered the room. Sirius agreed and they went into the hallway to talk.**

** Once outside the room, Sirius began to pace. "How long has he been here?"**

** "Two months. Like I said before, he's not in good shape. He's going to need more surgery." said Sabrina. **

** "When can I take him home?"**

** "When you provide proof that your are who you say you are and not before then. I can't take the chance that you're one of the people who did this to him."**

** "I can provide you with the proof you need. Just let me see my godson once more before i leave to get the proof you need." Sabrina nodded her head and Sirius went back into harry's room. Sabrina and Star just watched from the doorway. This was good news, but it saddened them. What if Sirius provides the proof needed. He'll take Jason away with him. They would just have to wait. **

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

** Albus Dumbledore sipped at a steaming cup of darjeeling tea and studied the morning edition of the daily prophet. there had been an increase in death eater activity over the past few weeks. he wondered if they were searching for harry. he set down his cup upon the saucer and looked towards the door. he knew that Sirius was coming. he had received a letter from him that morning. he hoped that it truly was good news like Sirius had said. There was a knock on the door. that must be Sirius he thought.**

** When he opened the door, Sirius marched headlong into his office, not even glancing at him. A wide smile was on his face. "I found him Albus!"**

** Albus Dumbledore closed the door and regarded him curiously, his amusement dissipating as he realized just how adamant Sirius was. "Perhaps you ought to take it from the top? I need to know exactly what happened."**

** "I went to America to talk to my friend Angela about helping me find Harry. She had some contacts she talked to and discovered a teenage boy that was in a hospital in Kentucky in serious condition. So we went there to see if the teenager was Harry. Albus, it IS him. I saw myself."**

** Sirius grew very quiet and sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore looked at Sirius with shock written all over his face. "How is he?" Dumbledore asked.**

** "Not good. The people who have been taking care of him said that he had been there for 2 months. He was in a coma for 19 days. He has several broken bones, ruptured spleen, closed head injury and both sides of his jaw was broken. He also suffers from violent nightmares. Nightmares that are so bad that it caused some more bones to break. He wasn't conscious when I got there and he never woke up the entire time that I was there."**

** Dumbledore slipped his glasses back on. "I will get you the proof that you need and we will return to the hospital to get Harry and bring him home. Poppy can heal his injuries here." With that Dumbledore disappeared. Sirius sat in the office waiting patiently for Dumbledore to return. He was going to get to bring Harry home. That's the only thing that was keeping him going. But even though he had found Harry, he still could not shake the suspicion that Harry was in even more danger.**

** Sirius jumped a little when Dumbledore walked back into the room. He handed Sirius the papers. "Let's go bring Harry home. He's been away from his family long enough." **

** Sirius nodded, a grim sort of anticipation lighting up his face. "Good. I won't be able to rest until he comes home."**

**Louisville, Kentucky University Hospital**

** Two days and nights went by with no further communication from Sirius. Sabrina stared at Jason, trying to make sense of the conversation with Sirius two nights ago. "So Jason's name is actually Harry and this Sirius guy is his godfather?" asked Star. "This is all too surreal. If Sirius is his godfather, why did it take him so long to find him?"**

** Sabrina shot Star a withering look and nodded. She had to agree with her sister, Why did it take so long for Sirius to find Harry? Sabrina began to answer, Star cut her off. "What's going to happen now? Is Jason going home with him when he returns?"**

** "No." said a weak voice. They both looked at who had spoken. It was Jason. Sabrina smiled as she looked at Jason. **

** "Who are you talking about?" asked Jason.**

** "Um. I don't know how to tell you this Jason, but..." Sabrina began.**

** Jason looked at her in confusion. "Tell me what?"**

** Sabrina and Star glanced at each other. "Well," said Star. "It's just, someone came looking for you."**

** "What?" asked Jason. "How could someone come looking for me when I don't even know who I am?"**

** "He says that he's your godfather." said Sabrina.**

** "My godfather?"**

** "Yes. He saw the article in the paper," Sabrina started, but when she saw the confusion in Jason's eyes, she elaborated. "The hospital put an article in the paper talking about you. They were trying to find your family. And it looks like they did."**

** Jason just stared at her with a blank look on his face. "I'm not going anywhere with them. I don't know them. I wanna stay with you."**

** Sabrina smiled brightly. "I was hoping that you'd say that. We'll discuss everything with Sirius when he returns. Okay?" Jason nodded. She was right. He knew that. He was glad that someone was looking for him, but he just didn't feel safe with anyone else right now. He couldn't explain it. "I'm going to go get the doctor Jason. He'll want to know that you're awake." said Sabrina. **

** When she left, Star sat in her chair. "You're gonna be fine Jason, but maybe we should start calling you by your real name." she said.**

** "And what is my real name?" asked Jason.**

** "That Sirius guy said that your name was Harry Potter."**

** "I don't know. I'd prefer to wait until we find out if this guy is actually my godfather. I don't want to start using that name and then find out it's all a lie."**

** "You're right." said Star. At that very moment Sabrina walked in with Doctor Murphy.**

** "Well, Jason." said Doctor Murphy. "It's really good to see you awake and coherent. You've been unconscious for a couple of days. How are you feeling?" Doctor Murphy continued talking with Jason while he examined him. Doctor Murphy finished his examination and turned to Sabrina. "Everything's looking good right now. His broken arm and leg are going to need surgery. I'd like to schedule that as soon as possible. Come to my office tomorrow and we'll go ahead and schedule it." **

** "Okay Doctor Murphy. I'll be there before my shift first thing in the morning. Thank you." Sabrina said as Doctor Murphy left the room. She returned to her seat at Jason's bedside and began talking to him. "So Jason, what do you think about your family possibly finding you?"**

** "I don't know. I don't remember him. Do I have to go with him?"**

** "No Jason. You don't have to go anywhere with him if you don't want to. But, why don't you talk to him first, before you decide, okay?" Jason nodded. They were talking for a little while before Sirius finally showed up. He walked in with a man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles. **

** "Harry!" said Sirius. "It's so good to see you." Jason just looked at him warily. **

** "Who are you?" asked Jason. The smile on Sirius' face fell as he looked over at the old man next to him.**

** "Jason," said Sabrina. "This is your godfather. Sirius Black. We talked about him earlier, remember?" Jason nodded, but remained silent.**

** "Harry," said Sirius. "What do you remember?"**

** "Not much." said Jason. "I remember waking up here in the hospital a few weeks ago. I was in a lot of pain. I remember Sabrina, her sister Star, and the doctors and nurses here in the hospital that have been taking care of me."**

** This time it was the old man who spoke. "You don't remember anything that happened to you?"**

** "No." Jason said as he turned to the new voice. "Who are you?"**

** "I'm sorry. Forgive my rudeness. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of the school you attend."**

** Sabrina jumped in at this point. "What are your plans Sirius? Your plans regarding Jason, I mean."**

** "Well, I was hoping we could take him home today."**

** "I'm sorry, but that's just not possible. He needs more surgery and he doesn't remember you. I am his guardian right now, and I feel it would not be very beneficial for him to go with you. At least, not yet.**

** "But I'm his godfather!"**

** "That you may be, but I'm his guardian right now and he is not ready to go with you."**

** "How long will it be before he can come home?"**

** "It's all up to him at this point. Why don't you try talking to him instead of for him."**

** "I'm afraid she is right Sirius." said Dumbledore. "I can tell by looking at Harry right now that he is scared of us. He doesn't remember us. To just put him back with us right now would be very bad. I'm sure Sabrina would allow you to visit with HArry as much as you would like until he is ready to come home."**

** "Yes. He can visit all he wants. In fact, it would help me out. That way someone will be with him when I am at work."**

** "I'll agree to that." said Sirius.**

** "Would anyone like to hear what I think!" Jason said angrily. They all looked over at Jason with surprise in their eyes.**

** "Everyone is just standing here and talking about me like I'm not here!"**

** "I'm sorry JAson." said Sabrina. "You're right. What do you think about all of this?"**

** "I want to stay here. I don't know these people." he turned around and looked at Sirius and Dumbledore. "I'm sorry. I understand you're my godfather. And you're my teacher. I understand that. I really do, but I don't remember either of you and I have no intention of going anywhere with either of you. Now, I'm happy to let Sirius visit me and try to help me get my memories back. But Once I get out of the hospital, I'm going to stay with Sabrina and Star."**

** "I can't say that I'm not disappointed," said Sirius. "But, I'll be happy if you let me visit. Can I bring your friends with me next time I come? They've really missed you these past months. Especially your ginny."**

** "No. Not yet. I'm not ready. I don't remember them either. I don't want too much thrown at me yet. Besides, it might hurt them that I don't remember them."**

** Sabrina interjected at this point. "I think that that's enough for now. Jason needs to rest. No arguing Jason. The quicker you recover, the quicker you get to leave the hospital. Sirius, can we talk outside for a moment?" Sirius followed Sabrina into the hallway as Jason laid back down. "Sirius, I wanted to talk to you away from Jason. I think that it would be a good idea for you to bring his friends with you next time. Let me talk to him first though."**

** "Okay. I'll call you before I come. Let me know what he says. They're all desperate for any news on HArry. Especially Ginny."**

** "That sounds good to me. By the way, who's Ginny?"**

** "His girlfriend. They were in love. It devastated her when he disappeared. It's going to break her heart to hear that he doesn't remember anyone or anything. I'm hoping that she, above anyone, can help HArry remember."**

** "Don't worry. We'll help him all we can. Whatever it takes." said Sabrina. With that Sirius and Dumbledore left the hospital. Sabrina sighed as she watched them go. It broke her heart that Jason didn't remember his godfather at least. And to hear that Jason has a girlfriend that loves him so much. That's unsettling. She decided right then that she would do whatever it took to help Jason remember Ginny. Sabrina had lost the love of her life in a car accident and she wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Ginny. It may not have been a car accident, but the outcome is still the same. She sat down in the seat next to JAson's bed and ran her hand through his hair. "Don't worry Jason," sahe said. "I'm going to help you."**


End file.
